Much More Important Things
by Queenish
Summary: Starlight should be doing her homework, but she really has much more important things to do with her time.


**AN: **Written for Amy as part of Yuletide 2009. The inspiration for Starlight is the very opposite of Katniss.

* * *

The first time they kissed, Peeta was almost dead from fever but I still thought it was the most romantic thing I'd ever seen. They where both dirty, covered in blood and mud and other nasty things but I still sighed with longing.

_How romantic!_

I was on the message boards for Hunger enthusiasts and everyone was going absolutely crazy for those two under-dogs from the coal District. Peeta was so handsome, and strong, and Katniss too had such a serious intensity about her, from her steel grey eyes and athletic body. I'd love to be as lean as her. I go to the skin doctor every week for body reshaping and fat reduction, but I'll never be as naturally skinny. They tell us all the time how hard life in the Districts is, how much the people suffer, but I don't think I'd mind so much if I could have a body like Katniss's.

Presently she was putting all that muscle to good use, practically carrying Peeta to safety in some cave. She looks tough, determined, fearless. Not for the first time I wanted to be her. I wanted her strength and beauty and fearlessness. Right now she had Peeta and I also wanted him.

Katniss was so gentle with him. She wrapped him lovingly in a sleeping bag, making my heart melt in the process.

_Look how she tucked him in!! Love it!!!!!_

I was such a sap! But so was everyone for Peeta and Katniss. For the Gamemakers to change a rule so fundamental as having only one winner, as because the public had fallen so much in love with them. When Peeta had announced to the world that he had been love with Katniss for years, I nearly fainted! The message boards had gone completely insane when that happened, the server nearly broke.

When the announcement had been made in game and Katniss had yelled out Peeta's name, I knew beyond a doubt that she loved him too. My heart soared and I immediately began posting about it even though about ten other people had gotten there before me. But no matter, I was so happy that they might live through the Games and get married! I knew they must get married right away, it would be just perfect. I could even imagine their children; blonde and gorgeous with Katniss's grey eyes.

_They can have a wedding party in the Capitol with fire-themed decorations, it'll be so amazing!!!!_

I was so crazy in love with the idea of Katniss and Peeta I even wrote a little story about them for the message boards. It was a fairly common occurrence whenever The Games got slow, but this was the first time I had ever done it.

_Peeta leaned in to kiss Katniss's sweet lips. He could feel her eyelashes against his face like tiny little fairies or butterflies. His heart was singing, singing a song of love._

_"I love you, Katniss, I always have."_

_He stared longingly into her stormy grey orbs, stormy like her firey personality. He kissed her soft lips and felt her kiss him back, tenderly._

_"I love you too, Peeta. Always."_

_They kissed passionately and sweetly as the rain fell outside. They lay in each other's arms and dreamed sweet dreams about their life together after the Games. Their gorgeous blonde-haired, grey-eyed children in their beautifully decorated house in the center of the Capitol. They could see it perfectly, their days forever filled with sunshine._

Should I include a sex scene? People on the boards went crazy for sex scenes, the kinkier the better. But I somehow felt that kinky sex would tarnish their love which felt so chaste to me. It was a love I wanted for myself one day.

So enamored I was with Peeta and Katniss that when I got a package of Kittenettes for my birthday I knew right way what I'd name them. Kittenettes were a hot new item designed specially by the Capitol's biolabs for this year's market and they were all the rage. They were kittens, only smaller and came in designer colors. With five to a package, all you had to do was feed them the little food pellets and specially formulated Kittenjuice that came included and "give them extra love for an extra tiny pet!" as the package instructed.

I named the purple and blue one Katniss because it was my favorite and the silvery gold one Peeta since it was my second favorite. I was still debating what to name the others when my dad sat on the pink and white one, squishing it, and the Avox who cleans our house every week killed the blue green one by sucking it up the vacuum cleaner. She got fired and I got little glowing bells attached to Katniss and Peeta and the remaining orangey yellow Kittenette, fearful for their lives.

Now Peeta, Katniss and he other one were curled up on my bed, tiny balls of fur. I had decided to name the last one 'Gale' after Katniss's cousin to keep withe the theme. My little sister Twinkle wanted to name it 'Primrose' after her sister, but I think Gale is extremely hot so he won out. Twinkle pouted, but I just reminded her they were my birthday present, not hers! She is such a brat.

Meanwhile, Katniss had fallen asleep in Peeta's sleeping bag. My heart thumped. How perfectly I could imagine myself in her place! It made me feel lightheaded. My parents always berated me for being too much of a romantic, but how could I help that? It was in my nature.

While all the contestants were sleeping (or punching a tree, like Cato was doing) advertisements blazed across the screen. With the Kittenettes jingle pinging away in the background, I worked on personalized collars for my own little pets. I painted their names in pretty colors, added flowers and jewels, then my own name (Starlight) so no one would be confused about who they belonged to (that would be Starlight, not Twinkle!)

Then I snapped some pictures of my Kittenettes with my camera phone to post on my blog. I had homework to do, but The Hunger Games and my cute little Kittenettes were more important, in my opinion! Although part of my homework had to do with The Games, it still wasn't very interesting.

_Explain, with examples, why The Games were implemented and what purpose they serve (500 word min)_

Five hundred words! And I had to look "implemented" up in the eDictionary. Instead, I surfed The Games message boards and finished my Katniss and Peeta story. It's sort of like doing research, right?

Katniss didn't have to do stupid homework assignments. Somehow I couldn't picture it. If her teacher made her write five hundred words minimum, she'd shoot him the heart with her bow and arrow. If I could be anyone, I'd be her. I just know I'd be happier, more at peace.

The Games were showing Katniss and Peeta again, briefly, as they were still asleep. I yawned and looked at the time. 3 a.m.! I'd finish my paper tomorrow and sleep now or else I'd be up all night.

I looked at the two lovebirds sleeping happily together one more time and got into bed. With my Kittenettes curled up next to me, little balls of fluffly warmth, I drifted off, dreaming of Peeta and Katniss.


End file.
